Pokemon V20
by ddrman06-07
Summary: Throught time and space,dreams for many people who live in the world. Animals of all sorts roam the vast earth. Some in the desarts, dark caves, and forests. Others in the cold regions and water.Sry can't update computer restarts itself.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

As we begin to enter the world of Kanto, young Luis is just about ready to get up...(alarm sound fading in) _RING RING! RING RING! _

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he woke up very slowly. Slam!

"Well at least it stopped the alarm." The clock said 11:30 a.m

"Oh my god! I'm late!"

Today was Luis's special day. A few weeks before, he had gotten a letter from Professor Oak. As the story goes on anyone who turns ten, gets to get their very first pokemon.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Well you do have a alarm clock right?"

"But still! You knew that something wasn't right when I wasn't down here in time!?" He was not happy right now. He ran back upstairs and got ready as fast as he could. Getting his cloths on and brushing his teeth was a very hard task. Finally after an agonizing ten to fifften minutes he was ready and just about out the door.

"Luis, are you forgetting somehthing?" She was hold the very letter that was needed to be able to obtaim his first pokemon.

"Thanks Mom."

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes Mom."

"Extra shirts, some pants and under..."

"Yes Mom! I have to go." and he was out the door.

"Oh...my little boy is finally growing up. I hope his journey will be ok..."


	2. Oak's Encounter

The day was really nice. The sun was shining brightly, everyone was outside have a BBQ, people playing with each other. This was just a normal day in Pallet town. On occasions few pidgey would fly over head, caterpie would sleep in the trees, and diglett would try to destroy people's gardens. Off out almost on the edge of Pallet Town was a lab full of pokemon. These pokemon were not harmed. They were only used to watch their behavior. This lab was owned none other than the famous Professor Oak. Now let's see what Professor is up to.

"Ahh. Here you are bulbasaur." the professor handed bulbasaur a little bowl of food.

"Char charm." Charmander started to whine a little.

"Oh hold Charmander. I'll be over there."

"Squirtle squirt." Squartle was getting a little whinning too.

"Ok here you go." Professor gave them food also.

"You guys need to eat well before someone gets to choose you."

Getting back to Luis...

"Oh my god I'm gonna be late." It felt like time was creeping up on Luis. Furiously he was running trying to make it in time to Professor Oak's lab. As it seems like Luis is running fast enough, already Squirtle was taking by a trainer. Still running and now half way to the lab bulbasaur was taken too. Finally Luis had made it there but as he reached the steps, a trainer began walking down the steps. It was a close friend.

"Oh...mmugh...hey Dizzy. I didn't...mugh..know you were also...mugh...getting your first pokemon?"

"I wanted to keep it a secret. Or maybe a surprise."

"I see you're gonna get one too?"

"Ya but I'm a little late though. Is there anything left?"

"I don't know. All I saw was my own that I chose which was Charmander."

"Hey you mind waiting out here for me after I get my own?"

"Sure...acutally I'll go in with you."

"Thanks. I feel a little bit better." They walked up the steps and into Professor Oak's lab.

"Aww sweeeet!"

I thought to myself for a second _I think that was a little too loud._

"Is anyone there?" The professor was somewhere out in the field where we could still hear him..."Come out back."

Out in the backyard...it was wounderful. Butterfree's were gracfully flying near trees, tauros were roming the fields, a small lake with horsea, golden, and staryu swim around playfully.

"Oh hey Luis. How are you?"

"I'm fine..."

"Oh I know why you're here. Come with me." So it was Professor, Dizzy and I walked back into the lab and stood near this machine that held three small balls that where red on top and white on the bottom. He knew for a fact that those three balls that where stationed on the machine were pokeballs.

"So you are here to get your very frist pokemon right?"

"Yes Professor."

"Many trainers like youself and Dizzy came to get their very first pokemon also. I'm not sure if there are any more but let us hope."

Luis went to grab the first ball.Empty..."awwwww man. Which one was this one?"

"That was supposed to be bulbasaur." Luis went to grab the next pokeball. Once again it was empty.

"Let me guess Squirtle?"

"Nope charmander. At least you know where the last one went." Once more he tried the last pokeball and it was empty again.

"This sucks...and I was waiting for so many years to get my first pokemon...mom is gonna feel so odd..."

I was on my way out with Dizzy when Oak stopped me "There is one last pokemon that nobody knows about that you could take. I'll be right back."

Luis was full of excitment when professor was coming back with his own pokemon. He handed the ball over to Luis...but something about this ball was a little different. It was just like normal pokeball but this one had a thunder bolt toward the top of the ball. Also the ball was tiny so that it could fit on a belt of any sort.

"To open a pokeball like this hit the middle of the ball and it will become bigger..." Luis, to eager to listen did it right away.

"Wow...almost dropped it."

"Once you've done that slightly throw the ball and the pokemon will come out and the pokeball will come back to you."

Luis did as Professor Oak had intructed and witha flash of white light, a little yellow-like mouse came out.

"This little pokemon is called pikachu. This an electric type pokemon."

"This is so cool. I love him." he went to give pikachu a hug.

"Luis I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

_**Buuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

White and yellow lights began to fly around Dizzy, Professor Oak and Luis.

"That's why. He can have a little bit of temper."

"Oh..." (A/N 0.o in other words o-u-chhhhh)

"Now that you know how to relese a pokemon out of it's ball it's time to learn how to have a pokemon return to its ball. Dizzy how about you show Luis how its done."

"I'd like to. Most people think that by throwing a pokeball to their pokemon will make them return to their repective ball. Well...that's not true."Apparently that was too late of a statement.

_Woosh_ "pi" _boing catch_

_Woosh _"ka" _boing catch_

_Woosh _"chu" _boing catch_

_Woosh_ "pi" _boing catch_

_Woosh _"ka" _boing catch_

_Woosh_ "chu" _boing catch_

_Woosh_. This time it was caught by Dizzy. "I knew it would of been to late to say it but hey, it doesn't hurt to say it anyway."

"To return a pokemon to its ball you call its name and say return." So Dizzy tried.

"Pikachu return!" a beam of bright red light shot out from the pokeball and pikachu was in the pokeball. Dizzy handed the ball back to Luis.

"Thanks for teaching me." Just then something was wrong with the pokeball. It started to nudge a little and then violently shake. _**Flash! **_The white light shown once more and pikachu was out of its pokeball with out call.

"This is odd. I've never seen this before." Professor Oak was stuned.

"I guess this means you get to have an extra pokeball. Here. These are an extra five pokeballs that you can use to catch other wild pokemon. I have many other things to do and I'm sorry I can't explain anymore to you. Dizzy seemes to be a professor just like me so if you need help ask her. Goodbye." and he left in an instant.


	3. The first Adventure

I can't believe I forgot to mention what the characters look like. How silly of me...Dizzy is of course ten years old and tends to be a little bit of a loner but she can be friendly. She always wanted a pokemon but kept that a secret from Luis every since they knew each other when there was the annoucnment about it. She has black hair down to her shoulders, contacts on that make her eye look like a blackout, (my favourite but I perfer cat eyes) black jeans that make noise due to the chains on them,dark blue shirt, skin white but a litle close to a tan, four foot nine. Luis is almost the same height, white skin color, black shoudler length hair, brown eyes, ripped jeans with few holes in them too,(used to many times), black shirt, and converses for shoes. Anyway getting back to the story...

"I wounder what bothered Professor?"

"Well you know how busy he can get."

"So...you gonna teach me more?"

"Sure...really I thought of a better idea. You know how mom and dad also get nervous because their "baby" is leaving their home, why not go on our pokemon journey together?"

"..."

"Luis?"

"LET'S DO IT!"

" Talk about being hyperactive."

"Before we head out I need to let my mom know that everything is ok and that I'll be going out with you and she had nothing to worry about. Besides I think I'm missing something."

"Ok, that's fine. Just don't take to long I wanna start our journey like right now." The both of them walked to Luis's house and surprisingly, his mom was waiting outside as if she knew that he would come back.

"Oh honey." Mom was about to cry as she ran to give Luis a hug.

"Hey mom. Everything is fine and I finally got my first pokemon, pikachu."

"Pika pi." pikachu sounded very aggitated.

"Oh I don't remember seeing this pokemon on the letter."

"You see that's the beauty of it. Since the rest of the starter pokemon were gone, Oak gave me this one."

"Well shouldn't it be in its ball?"

"It doesn't like to be in its ball. We don't know why."

"Finally my boy is leaving to fufill his dream."

"Mom, I really came here to get one more thing and then I'm off on my journey."

"Oh hold on..." his mom went to grab something from the kitchen "Here's your map."

"Thanks mo..." He didn't get the time to finish his sentence because he was ambushed with a hug from his mom.

"I'm gonna miss you. Listen to me, when you walk away, promise me that you won't look back. It only makes it harder to leave.

Promise?"

"Promise...love you mom." and with one final hug the two friends began to walk away.

"Hey, we don't even have our pokedexes." Luis relized that really quick.

"They're right here." Dizzy took one out of each pocket.

"So where are we going first?"

"Well we have to take Route 1 and then we should reach Viridian City."

"How long will that take?"

"I'd say at least a day or two."

(0.o) "I guess beggars can't be choosers."

(Announcer)--- What mysteries lie ahead for the two pokemon trainers. Will they make it to Viridian City in on piece? What pokemon lie for these two to catch. find out next when chapter 4 is released! (sorry that sounded so cheesy but iI kinda wanted it to sound like the announcer from the tv show.)


End file.
